1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with an displaceable cover element which can close or selectively at least partially expose a roof opening made in a fixed roof surface, an electrical cable connection being provided between the cover element and the fixed roof surface and the cable connection being attached at one point to the cover element and being attached elsewhere securely to the roof.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned generic type is known, for example, from German Patent Application DE 36 14 880 A1. A power cable with cylindrical cross section is used for this purpose and it is automatically rolled up as necessary between its attachment points onto a cable roller which is pivotally attached on the roof or cover, and which is prestressed with a spring, in order to hold the cable taut between the attachment points.
The disadvantage in this arrangement is that the cable roller involves additional parts expense, requires more installation space, and furthermore, generally does not operate without rattling when the cover part is moved.
Japanese utility model 4-82908 discloses a cable guide on a movable cover in which a cable is attached to arms which are hinged to one another. This design is expensive since it requires additional parts.
Japanese patent application 1-282021 discloses a motor vehicle roof with a cover-mounted brush which has a sliding contact which runs along a roof-mounted contact rail. Sliding contacts are subject to increased wear and are sensitive to dirt. German Patent Application DE 38 30 484 A1 discloses a motor vehicle roof with a cover-mounted transfer contact which is guided in a roof-mounted contact rail and which is prestressed to abut the rail. The disadvantage in this approach is, likewise, the unreliable electrical contact, the susceptibility to dirt, and the wear of mechanical parts.
UK Patent No. 0 448, 807 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,481 disclose a contact arrangement between a movable cover provided with a solar generator and a roof frame, electrical contact being established only at points in certain roof positions. The disadvantage here is that there is no electrical connection independently of the roof position.
German Patent Application DE 43 40 013 A1 discloses an electrical window lifter in which a removable part is moved lengthwise on a door-mounted rack by means of an electric motor attached to the part. Power is supplied to the motor by means of a ribbon-like power lead which is located between two attachment points in a loop which hangs freely down and which is made more or less stretched depending on the position of the window. The plane of the power lead is guided parallel to the surface of the window. A loop which hangs freely down may be practical for a door window since it is hidden within the door but is not suitable for a horizontally movable sliding roof cover.